I never forgot
by Daughter-of-the-awesome-god
Summary: Annabeth is scared. There, she admits it. She is scared that Percy might have forgotten her. She is scared that he might have found himself another girl. But has he? Join Annabeth in my version of Mark of Athena as she reunites with her Seaweed Brain. Percabeth One-Shot!


**Hiya! I hope you will like this story! It will probably suck but oh well.**

Annabeth's p.o.v

I gazed up at the clouds. I wondered what seaweed brain was doing. Is he on a quest? Is he wondering where I am? Is he ...*gulp*... on a date? I sighed. No matter what I did, I couldn't stop thinking about that. _Does he have a new girlfriend? _The first time that thought crossed my mind was when I was in Percy's cabin, right after that Counselors meeting with Jason, Piper and Leo. I was thinking about the meeting when, with a sudden jolt, I realised that he might not remember me. After that, my thoughts went downhill. _Does he have a girlfriend? Does he love someone? Will he want to break-up with me? _I never shared those thoughts with anyone else, too afraid it would make me seem weak.

Now here I am, on the Argo II, three minutes away from seeing Percy. My heartbeat quickened. All those months searching for him all came down to this. I sucked in a deep breath. _You can do this Annabeth. You can do this._

Leo's voice blasted through the speakers that were all over the ship. "Please get ready for landing. We will be reaching our destination in about two minutes. Supreme Commander, over and out." When he said that, the ginormous ship started to land.

As I started to gaze downwards, I began to see many tiny heads all looking up at the ship. The further down we got, the more I could see. All in all, Camp-Jupiter was beautiful! From the gigantic temple of Zeus to the small village. My mind just started to think about the architecture of the place when a voice behind me interrupted my train of thoughts.

"Hey Annabeth. What ya thinking about?" I turned to see Jason standing behind me.

"Nothing much. Just the architecture, the quest," and in a lower voice I said, "Percy."

Jason gave me a sympathetic smile. I turned my head away from him, not wanting his sympathy. All I got these past few months was sympathy and it annoyed me to no end. I didn't need their sympathy. I needed them to stop looking at me as if I would start bawling. I just wanted to scream at them, tell them that crying wasn't going to get Percy back. Of course I composed myself so that I wouldn't look like a psycho killer.

"Percy will remember you. I'm sure of it. Love as strong as yours would not be easy to forget. Now, we are almost there so come on. Lets show them what you Greeks are made of." I smiled a bit and followed him to the doors.

I felt the boat stumble on to the ground. I struggled to compose my breathing. We had gone through everything a million times before so there was nothing to worry about. The plan was that Jason was going to come out first, telling the Romans that we came in peace. Them I, Leo and Piper would follow out and introduce ourselves.

Jason gave Piper a small peck on the lips, Leo a quick man-hug and me a friendly side hug. He smiled at us them walked out of the brown wooded doors. We watched him through the black flat screen TV that Leo set up so that we could see him outside. I could distantly hear Jason speaking to the crowd of shocked Romans but I didn't pay attention. My attention was at a certain black-haired, green-eyed boyfriend of mine.

_Percy._

He still looked as handsome as before, maybe even more. His hair was still as messy as before and his eyes still as beautiful. His arms were around a baby-faced boy and a thirteen year old girl. I know that if she had been any older, I would have been jealous. Also, the looks she was sending the baby-faced boy was a major giveaway that she either had a crush on him, or they were going out. Jason's voice snapped me out of my trance,

"Here are the three that have come from Camp Half-Blood representing three of the seven demigods from the great prophecy." I, Leo and Piper nodded to each other and stepped out of the door.

All eyes were on us as soon as our foot touched the fresh grass outside. Including Percy's.

I gathered up my courage and stood forward. I announced, "Hello Camp Jupiter. My name is Annabeth Chase and I am the daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and battle strategy. She is known as Minerva to you Romans." I took a step back and let Piper take a step forward.

"Hello Romans! My name is Piper McLean. I am daughter of Aphrodite who is the Goddess of love and beauty. She is known as Venus to you." She stood back and Leo stood forward.

"Yo my peeps! My name is Leo Valdez, also knows as the Supreme Commander of the Argo II. My godly parent is the legendary Hephaestus, god of fire and Blacksmiths. To you he is known as Vulcan. And just so you know ladies, I'm single and ready to mingle!" He winked and went back.

A girl in purple robes identical to the ones Percy was wearing coughed her throat loudly. "Thank you Greeks for that,err, interesting introduction. I am Reyna, the praetor of Camp Jupiter. Please join up for lunch. Please follow me." We did as we were told. I honestly didn't care about lunch, or Reyna or this stupid quest. All I wanted to do was to jump in Percy's arms and kiss him. But I knew I couldn't, though. If he didn't remember me, I would be beyond humiliated. I had to wait until we were alone.

All through lunch, I could see Percy staring at me with those gorgeous eyes of his. I resisted the urge to go over to him and kiss him. When we all finished our meals, Reyna came and offered us a tour around camp. We immediately agreed.

Halfway through the tour, we had a break. We were allowed to wonder anywhere we wanted for about thirty minutes but then we had to meet up at the Senate building.

As I walked through New Rome, two strong arms grabbed my waist and pulled me into a random building. I screamed and kicked but he did not let go. Just as I was about to sucker punch him, a soothing voice whispered into my ear,

"Calm down Wise Girl." I obliged with shock. Was it actually Percy? I turned to see him wearing a small smirk on his face. His eyes were filled with amusement.

"Percy?" My voice cracked with joy. "Is that really you? Do you remember me?" He smiled at me and tucked a loose lock of hair behind my ear.

"How could I forget you? Even when I didn't know my name, I knew yours. I missed you Wise Girl." My eyes shone brighter than before. Without thinking, I launched myself at him and pressed my lips to his. And as I did, I felt a sudden heat fire in between us. His tongue licked my lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth willingly and let our tongues battle for dominance. Somewhere between our heated make-out session, someone entered the room. I was too preoccupied with Percy to even noticed. I heard someone clear their throat loudly. We pulled apart quickly. At the door was Reyna, Jason, Piper and Leo, all staring at us with amused but disgusted looks. Reyna was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Well, I see where Percy and Annabeth have gone off to."

**I hope you liked! Please tell me if you hated it, loved it or somewhere in between! Constructive criticism it welcomed! Please review!**

**Daughter-of-the-Awesome-God**


End file.
